Goro Kobayashi
Goro Kobayashi (小林五郎 Kobayashi Gorō) is the Head of the 2nd Investigate Division of the MIAC's Statistics Bureau. However, the position is merely a cover as head of Section 3. He now works as one of the Syndicate members. Appearance Goro has very short black hair and wears glasses. He typically wears a business suit. Personality Goro is generally polite and respectful, willing to address complaints from his team members.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 9 According to Genma, he is very proud of the Doll Surveillance Network that Section 3 possesses.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 10 Part in the Story Gaiden Goro phones Yōko Sawasaki to tell her that he is sending her to Hong Kong after Izanami and has assigned Hazuki Mina to fill her in on the details.Gaiden, Episode 2 When Xi-Qi invites several factions to buy Yin, Goro, Mina and Yōko observe Yin's awakening from a nearby van equipped with various sensor readouts. After the awakening stops, Goro reports to his superiors about the situation and reads from a related part of the Mikata Documents.Gaiden, Episode 4 Gemini of the Meteor Goro visits Misaki Kirihara at her office in the Hachijo-Jima police station. He talks to her about Contractors and informs her that BK-201 is alive and offers to help her track him down.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 3 Misaki agrees to join them and travels to Section 3's headquarters, where Goro informs Misaki of her new identity and introduces her to the other members of the team. He also briefs her on the status of BK-201 and informs her that her objective is to capture BK-201 and Shion Pavlichenko.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 4 Kobayashi informs Misaki and her team about a mission to escort Izanami from Sapporo, allowing Mina to inform her that BK-201 was spotted in the area by an agent.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 5 Kobyashi visits his superior in a traditional tea house and updates him on the transfer of Izanami and the investigation of the leak. He is surprised to learn that the tea master has already learned that Mikhail Pavlichenko is in Tokyo, telling him that they are investigating the reports. The tea master points out that the appointed time form the Mikata Documents is approaching and that they must hurry while the moon is still gone.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 7 After Shion kills Tanya Akulova, Kobayashi reports to his team that a rifle similar to Suou Pavlichenko's was found 100m away from the scene. He asks if it is safe to assume it is the same weapon brought forth by her ability and the team discuss possibilities. Later, he is confronted by Genma and Misaki, who are frustrated that they have not been told where Izanami is. Goro tells them that only a handful of people actually know where she is being kept and that those who go there have their memories erased. Network.]] After BK-201 kidnaps Yōko, Goro uses Section 3's Doll Surveillance Network to monitor the situation and informs Misaki that BK-201 has escaped by boat. He orders her to stay in the area until they determine where BK-201 is going. However, the technicians operating the system report to him that there is interference which is causing a number of blind spots to appear. This greatly surprises Goro. Sometime later, Yōko is tracked down to an empty building and Kobayashi and Mina head there to find Yōko's battered corpse. .]] Kobayashi later informs his unit that BK-201 is responsible for Yōko's death and that he likely learned the location of Izanami from her. He instructs Misaki and Genma to continue the search for the Pavlichenko child while he and Hazuki deal with the Izanami situation. He ignores Genma's protestations but is stunned when Misaki recites lines from the Mikata Documents and completes the passage for her. Confirming that the events of the prophecy are at hand, he explains that he kept it secret from them because an interpretation of the Documents previously lead to the Heaven's War. He states that the must kill Izanagi before he meets Izanagi as it is the only way to stop the prophecy from becoming true.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 11 Appearances Gallery S2E3 Goro Kobayashi.png|Goro Kobayashi S2E4 Goro Kobyashi and Misaki Kirihara.png|Kobayashi introduces Misaki to her team. S2E7 Goro Kobayashi reports to superior.jpg|Kobayashi reports to his superior. S2E9 Goro Kobayashi briefs team.jpg|Kobayashi briefs his team. S2E10 Goro Kobayashi at Doll Network.jpg|Kobayashi using the Section 3 Doll Network. S2E11 Goro Kobayashi, Genma Shizume, Mina Hazuki, Misaki Kirihara.jpg|Kobayashi briefs his team for the last time. S2E12 Hei, Mina and Kobayashi.jpg|Kobayashi tells Mina that Genma killed Yōko. References Navigation Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Characters Category:Section 3 Members Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Gaiden Characters